1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube fittings, and in particular to fittings wherein the tube end is expanded into sealingly secured relationship to a flange portion of the fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of tube fitting, the distal tube end portion is swaged into annular grooves in a flange part of the fitting so as to have a sealed connection thereto. The radial enlargement of the tube end, in being sealingly secured to the flange, causes stresses to be developed in the tube end particularly at the point where the tube enters the flange.
A hose end may be provided with a collar adapted to be sealingly connected to the flange in coaxial extension to the tube end. It has been found that flexing of the hose tends to introduce a stress in the tube end, particularly where the tube end is rigidly mounted, which stresses may tend to fatigue the metal of the tube.